Salvando al enemigo
by rho-09
Summary: Zoe, en su búsqueda de venganza, decide esta vez hacer su traje más fuerte, pero ¿qué pasa cuando cambian las cosas y terminas por salvar a tu peor enemigo, El Tigre?.
1. El viejo almacén

Hola, espero que esten muy bien, está historia se me ocurrió cuando terminé "La fuerza del bien" y entonces eso me hizo recordar extrañamente mi primer fic de El Tigre, la verdad ha pasado un buen tiempo y quise otra vez escribir sobre La Cuervo, otra de mis favoritas y que ojalá también sea de su agrado.

Y bueno este es el primer capítulo que espero que les guste y espero que le entiendan.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y de Jorge R. Gutiérrez

--

Salvando al enemigo

Capítulo 1: El viejo almacén

Era una noche tranquila en Ciudad Milagro y, en la casa de los Rivera, todos ya se encontraban durmiendo, todos a excepción de Manny Rivera que sufría un poco de insomnio. La verdad había sido otro de esos días muy agitados para Manny en los que la tarea combinada con enfrentarse a algunos villanos terminó esta vez con algunas dificultades para poder dormirse. En fin, después Manny se levantó de su cama y fue a prender el foco de su habitación, después se sobó un poco su cabeza y luego se acercó para ver por la ventana, sintiendo de pronto aquel ligero viento que entraba a su cuarto.

- De seguro creo yo que soy el único que está despierto –se dijo Manny, viendo la ciudad tranquila desde su ventana -, además no se oyen patrullas persiguiendo a villanos, nada de monstruos destruyendo otra vez la ciudad, todo se ve muy tranquilo, pero… ¿porqué tuvo que ser esta noche? – se preguntó con deseos de poder dormir

Después Manny, al revisar que todo estaba tranquilo, se preparó para volver a la cama cuando de pronto, antes de cerrar su ventana, captó su atención una sombra que pasaba entre los edificios rápidamente y que se alejaba, al parecer no era el único quién estaba despierto.

- Pero, ¿qué fue eso? –se preguntó Manny, viendo aquella extraña sombra alejarse

En ese momento Manny tenía interés en averiguar de qué se trataba, pero eso le recordó que tenía que dormirse para otra vez no llegar tarde mañana a la escuela, así que mejor se quedó en casa.

- Mejor me quedaré –pensó -. De seguro estoy viendo alucinaciones por el día que he tenido, además no creo que sea algo malo –se dijo Manny inocentemente

Pero de pronto oye una explosión en la misma dirección en que se alejó aquella extraña sombra, captando de nuevo su atención, entonces quiso saber de qué se trataba, pero recordó de nuevo que ya tenía que dormirse, sin embargo eso hacía que más tuviese interés en salir a averiguarlo.

- Bueno, sólo echaré un vistazo, no creo que sea tan malo salir por un momento –se dijo Manny, animándose

Así que Manny fue por su cinturón, giró la hebilla y se convirtió en El Tigre para después salir por su ventana y seguir la dirección de aquella sombra.

Manny nunca creyó que aquella sombra lo llevaría tan lejos de su hogar hasta que de pronto la perdió de vista y llegó por fin hasta una especie de muelle donde había a su alrededor varios grupos de almacenes abandonados. Después miró hacia todas direcciones, al parecer no había nadie y entonces comenzó por recorrer el lugar hasta que después entró a un viejo almacén donde de pronto oyó unas voces que le eran muy conocidas.

Manny se sorprendió al escuchar a aquellas voces y entonces comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente sin que nadie lo viera. Luego se escondió detrás de unos viejos tanques de aquel almacén que estaban corroídos por el óxido para después finalmente asomarse y saber qué era lo que pasaba, definitivamente Manny al fin se daba cuenta de quienes eran esas voces que le resultaron muy familiares, ya no había más duda.

- ¿Frida? – se preguntó Manny, totalmente estupefacto y escuchando lo que parecía ser una gran discusión

Manny no estaba viendo alucinaciones, la voz era de su única mejor amiga quien en realidad estaba en serio problemas pues se encontraba atrapada y atada a una de las viejas columnas que sostenían el techo de aquel viejo almacén.

- Me pregunto que es lo que hace Frida en este lugar –se preguntó a sí mismo Manny, y escuchando aquella discusión

- Suéltame ahora –decía Frida, tratando de liberarse de las cuerdas que la mantenían atrapada

- Tus esfuerzos son inútiles –habló La Cuervo quien tenía ya preparado su cañón láser que siempre esconde en su muñeca para poder por fin eliminar a su más grande rival -, además sabía que alguien como tú caería fácilmente en mi trampa –se ríe un poco maliciosamente -, creo que debiste haber obedecido a tus padres y haberte dormido temprano.

- Temprano –repitió Manny esa palabra, recordando que tenía que regresar a casa

- No te saldrás con la tuya –fue lo único que dijo Frida, mirándola con rencor

- Pues ya lo hice –le contestó La Cuervo – y ahora ya no hay nada que te pueda salvar ni siquiera tu mejor amigo –luego apunta con su cañón lista para disparar-y al fin me vengaré de ti para siempre –se ríe maliciosamente

En eso Frida estaba de lo más asustada, ya no había más escapatoria, pero de pronto en ese instante Manny sale de su escondite, decidido a salvar a su mejor amiga.

- ¿El Tigre? –se preguntó La Cuervo, sorprendida

- Manny –habló Frida, mirando otra vez alegre a su mejor amigo

- Descuida -fue lo que le respondió mientras miraba decidido a detener a La Cuervo -, te sacaré de aquí, Frida.

- No sé cómo me hayas encontrado, pero de cualquier forma me alegra que también estés aquí para poder también eliminarte junto con tu mejor amiga –dijo La Cuervo para después dirigirse rápidamente a atacar a su enemigo

Y entonces finalmente comenzó aquella batalla. Manny se defendía y atacaba velozmente con sus poderosas garras de El Tigre, estaba decidido a salvar como sea a su mejor amiga, pero parecía esta vez que La Cuervo tampoco estaba decidida a rendirse, prácticamente atacaban con todas sus fuerzas.

- No podrás detenerme –decía La Cuervo

- Claro que lo haré –le contestó Manny, decidido

- Claro que no, de seguro tú nunca te atreverías a golpear a una chica, ¿verdad? –le preguntó

- Eh…-fue lo único que dijo Manny cuando de pronto La Cuervo preparó de nuevo su cañón láser y esta vez dio en el blanco mandando a su enemigo contra la pared del viejo almacén

En ese instante La Cuervo se río maliciosamente, pensando que ya lo había derrotado cuando de pronto luego abrió sus ojos y vio que Manny en ese instante había liberado a su mejor amiga, algo que la enfureció y entonces continúo atacándolo de nuevo.

Sin embargo, en realidad Manny estaba ya decidido a acabar como sea, rápidamente esquivó los ataques y entonces se dirigió finalmente contra La Cuervo quien se impactó contra la pared debido al ataque de El Tigre, logrando que su jet-alas explotara en ese momento.

- Te dije que lo lograría –le dijo Manny

Pero, a pesar de que su jet-alas estaba destruido, La Cuervo estaba decidida a no rendirse, preparó otra vez su cañón láser para después disparar contra su enemigo quien este se movió rápidamente evitando el ataque, entonces el rayo impactó contra unos viejos tanques que se encontraba en el almacén y luego ocurrió lo peor. Aquellos tanques eran de un peligroso combustible inflamable y rápidamente las llamas comenzaron a propagarse por todo el almacén, después parte del techo comenzó a derrumbarse y los escombros bloquearon toda vía de escape, incluyendo la entrada principal por donde Manny había entrado desde el principio, prácticamente no había salida.

- El lugar está incendiándose –habló Frida

- Debe haber una forma de escapar –le dijo Manny cuando luego levanta su mirada y ve una alternativa de escape

En ese instante Frida vio la mirada de su mejor amigo, sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, las pequeñas ventanas con las que contaba el almacén eran la única alternativa de escape entonces Manny se preparó, extendió una de sus garras y después abrazó y sujetó fuertemente a Frida para finalmente escaparse por una de las pequeñas ventanas.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Frida? –le preguntó Manny

- Sí, estoy bien –respondió normalmente

A pesar de que su mejor amiga estaba por fin a salvo, Manny no bajó la guardia y dirigió su mirada hacia aquel viejo almacén ahora en llamas, estaba seguro que La Cuervo pronto aparecería pero, después de unos segundos, vio que al parecer La Cuervo aún permanecía atrapada. En efecto, su jet-alas había quedado totalmente destruido, después intentó pronto conseguir ayuda pero no funcionó pues esta vez sus armas habían resultado muy dañadas debido al combate que tuvo contra su enemigo.

- No es posible –comenzó a alarmarse La Cuervo quien realmente ahora ella estaba en problemas

Rápidamente intentó buscar una salida pero todo se encontraba cubierto por escombros, mientras tanto el humo cada vez era más y comenzaba también a acumularse dentro del almacén hasta que luego La Cuervo comenzó a agotarse, sus fuerzas cada vez iban disminuyendo hasta que finalmente se hincó y apoyó sus manos sobre el piso. Desafortunadamente ya era sólo esperar el fin cuando de pronto algo veloz se oyó que entró de nuevo al almacén, La Cuervo sólo alcanzó a levantar un poco su mirada sin apreciar con mucho detalle de quién se trataba, en realidad era Manny quien había entrado de nuevo al almacén pero esta vez para salvarla a ella al igual que Frida.

Así pues, Manny salió por fin de aquel almacén y después bajó al suelo cuidadosamente a La Cuervo para que se recuperara quien rápidamente reaccionó y se hincó para poder recuperar otra vez el aire, apoyando sus manos sobre el suelo. Al fin se daba cuenta de que estaba otra vez con vida hasta que luego levanta su mirada y también ve de nuevo a su enemigo quien al parecer él fue quien la había salvado, algo que en verdad la molestó bastante, ¿cómo pudo haberla salvado si en realidad ellos dos son enemigos?.

- Porqué me salvaste –le preguntó muy molesta La Cuervo

- ¿Cómo? –se preguntó Manny, sorprendido por la pregunta y conservando esa mirada molesta y decidida – no podía dejarte allí atrapada, debía salvarte –le explicó

- Pues no lo hubieras hecho, además no necesito que alguien me ayude –le contestó todavía molesta-. Estoy segura que algún día te arrepentirás por haberme salvado.

Pero después Manny ya no contestó cuando entonces luego se acerca su mejor amiga.

- Manny, ya tenemos que irnos –le habló a su mejor amigo

- Bien –le contestó

Y entonces finalmente Manny y Frida se marcharon mientras que La Cuervo por fin se recuperó por completo y se puso de pie para después mirar hacia la dirección por donde se habían marchado.

- No puedo creer que de nuevo ese tonto me haya derrotado –habló La Cuervo-, pero esto no termina aquí, El Tigre –sonrío maliciosamente-, quizá me hayas vencido esta vez pero a la próxima me vengaré de ti para siempre –se ríe maliciosamente-, sólo tengo que hacer mi traje aún más fuerte y entonces acabaré contigo de una vez por todas, jajajajajaja…, no debiste haberme salvado, El Tigre, no debiste, te arrepentirás, jajajajaja… ¡venganza!...

Continuará…

--

Y bueno este fue el primer capítulo que espero que no los haya aburrido jeje y espero que les haya gustado, ojalá y me dejaran sus comentarios, me gustaría mucho saber qué les pareció está historia y si es necesario continuarla o no, bueno, nos vemos/leemos


	2. Poderes

Hola, gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que me reanimaron para continuarle con la historia y pues este es el segundo capítulo que espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y de Jorge R. Gutiérrez

--

Salvando al enemigo

Capítulo 2: Poderes

Al día siguiente comenzaba a amanecer en Ciudad Milagro. Era una de esas mañanas muy tranquilas con un cielo despejado, un ligero viento tranquilo que movía suavemente las hojas y los arbustos de los árboles que armonizaban el ambiente con un clima de paz, y también… un despertador de los miles que comenzaron a sonar como era en la habitación de Manny quien se despertó bruscamente para después mirar que ya era hora de ir normalmente a la escuela.

En fin, después Manny salió de su casa y se encontró con su mejor amiga quien ya lo esperaba para después dirigirse juntos hacia la escuela.

Mientras que Manny y Frida hablaban con normalidad mientras se dirigían hacia otro día de estudios, de pronto algo hizo que recordaran el incidente que vivieron los dos anoche donde por casi acababan con sus vidas. Frida hizo un gesto de disgusto, realmente ni tenía interés en recordarlo ni tampoco quería que este día empezara de esta manera empezando a recordar, arruinando de alguna forma sus futuras travesuras que tenían preparadas para ese día. Manny la comprendió en ese momento, pero aún tenía interés en saber cómo fue que pasó ese incidente esa noche después de todo Manny pensó que La Cuervo otra vez los atacaría y debían estar prevenidos, así que Frida empezó a tratar de explicárselo, pero sin mucho detalle.

- … y así fue cómo pasó –terminó de explicarle Frida, aún conservando esa mirada de disgusto en su rostro -. Aún no puedo creer que haya caído en su trampa.

- Pero ya no volverá a pasar –le dijo Manny

- Bueno, entonces, ¿dejamos este tema a un lado y nos preparamos para este día? –le preguntó Frida, sonriéndole a lo que Manny asintió y entonces siguieron caminando hacia la escuela Leone

Cuando llegaron por fin a la escuela, y que esta vez con suerte habían llegado temprano, evitando ganarse otro castigo, Manny y Frida se dirigieron hacia sus casilleros y se prepararon como siempre para otro largo y aburrido día de estudios.

Mientras tanto, unos minutos después, llegó ella también a la escuela. Sin prestar nada de atención y sin saludar a nadie, se dirigió caminando entre los pasillos hacia su casillero. Algunos de sus compañeros se retiraron pronto de su camino pues temían que otra vez los molestara o los encerrara de nuevo dejándolos atrapados dentro de los casilleros, pero ella sólo siguió caminando, pensando en su nuevo plan de venganza hasta que luego se recargó contra su casillero y se puso a pensar en ese plan que debía ser perfecto si quería acabar con su mayor enemigo.

- Quizá El Tigre y su tonta amiga se hayan salvado –hablaba Zoe, con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro-, pero con tan sólo hacer mi traje mucho más fuerte El Tigre ya no podrá detenerme y entonces al fin me vengaré de él para siempre. En verdad que se arrepentirá por haberme salvado –se ríe un poco maliciosamente -, pero… -se pone a pensar- ¿cómo haré que mi traje sea mucho más poderoso comparado con los increíbles poderes de El Tigre?

Ese era como el gran dilema, Zoe se puso a pensar con detenimiento, ¿cómo hacer algo más fuerte que el cinturón de El Tigre?, ¿habrá algo más poderoso?, ¿o habrá alguna forma de hacer algo más poderoso?. Desde que empezó a recordar, nunca ella ni siquiera su madre ni su abuela han podido lograr construir un artefacto o arma más poderosa que el cinturón místico de El Tigre, algo que la hizo pensar en que tal vez necesitaría buscar algo de ayuda algo que en verdad le detestaba pero que era necesario para seguir con su plan.

- Por mucho que odie decirlo quizá necesite buscar a alguien que me ayude –se dijo Zoe, con un gesto de disgusto-, pero en dónde encontraré a ese tonto que podría ayudarme, con una tecnología mucho más avanzada –se preguntó

Hasta que de pronto una explosión se escuchó por el patio de la escuela Leone algo que captó de inmediato la atención de la villana y entonces se dirigió hacia dicho lugar.

Cuando llegó por fin al patio, había varios de niños reunidos mirando con asombro lo que había pasado. En medio de la explosión había un gran pozo y a su alrededor había restos de lo que parecía haber sido una máquina o un robot que había causado un gran alboroto, no había sido una travesura, todo había sido parte de otro plan malvado del Señor Siniestro pero que por suerte no pasó nada pues Manny de nuevo lo había derrotado.

Zoe sólo se acercó un poco, la verdad no le importaba de nuevo ver a El Tigre, más bien enfocó su mirada hacia lo único que había quedado casi ileso de la explosión, a ese extraño niño quien estaba torpemente tendido sobre el suelo y derrotado.

- Mmm, creo que ya sé quién podría ayudarme –se dijo Zoe, mirando con una sonrisa malvada a aquel raro niño -, sólo es cuestión de que utilice a ese tonto para vengarme de una vez por todas de El Tigre –y se ríe maliciosamente

Zoe por fin ya tenía a su víctima y por tanto ya sólo faltaba utilizarlo algo que sería muy fácil, entonces comenzó con su plan.

Varias horas después, el timbre de la escuela por fin sonó y cientos de niños por fin salieron de la escuela Leone, de entre ellos Manny y Frida quienes rápidamente salieron corriendo también muy contentos por fin de la escuela pues no querían perder ni un minuto para poder disfrutar de una tarde completa llena de diversión y con suerte sin tarea, algo que los alegró más.

Sin embargo no todo parecía felicidad pues al último por fin también salió Sergio, mejor conocido como el Señor Siniestro, y que se dirigía normalmente hacia su guarida, pero al mismo tiempo recordando muy molesto cómo es que El Tigre había arruinado otro de sus planes en la escuela.

- Rayos, aún no puedo creer cómo es que El Tigre me haya vencido de nuevo en la escuela –se decía muy molesto Sergio mientras caminaba hacia su guarida por las calles de la ciudad -. Mi plan era perfecto, ¡no sé cómo pudo arruinarlo!, pero algún día me vengaré de El Tigre –mira luego la ciudad- y también algún día me vengaré de toda esta ciudad por haberme terriblemente humillado.

Hasta que en ese instante aparece La Cuervo enfrente del Señor Siniestro.

- ¿Ah? Y tú quién eres –le preguntó muy molesto Sergio

- Todos me conocen como La Cuervo –le respondió

- ¿La Cuervo? –se preguntó Sergio

- Así es, y tú me ayudarás a vengarme de El Tigre.

- ¿Ah sí? Y porqué debería ayudarte –le preguntó molesto

- Por que si no lo haces entonces creo que no me queda otra opción – y en ese momento activa su cañón láser y lo dirige amenazante contra él listo para disparar

- Oh, entonces sí creo que podría ayudarte, jeje –le respondió Sergio, sonriendo inocentemente

Después de que La Cuervo lo convenció así simplemente para que la ayudara, continuaron con su camino dirigiéndose hacia la guarida mientras que La Cuervo iba contando todo su plan de venganza.

- ¿Un traje más poderoso? –le preguntó Sergio

- Claro –contestó ella-, como te decía, mi traje últimamente falló cuando estaba apunto de acabar con El Tigre y por tanto no quiero volver a caer en el mismo error.

- Bien.

- Esta noche El Tigre caerá ante mi poder –se decía con confianza – y ya nada podrá salvarlo –se ríe maliciosamente

- Es un buen plan, creo que sí podría hacer tu traje aún más fuerte para que acabes de una vez con él –decía Sergio, maliciosamente

Hasta que llegaron por fin a la guarida y entonces comenzó la siguiente parte del plan. Increíblemente Sergio logró hacer algo más poderoso, después de todo él ya había construido toda clase de armas. Mejoró el cañón láser de La Cuervo, además de contar con otros poderes, y también mejoró un poco su jet-alas que lleva en su espalda, todo en cuestión de minutos.

- Muy bien, está listo –dijo Sergio, con una sonrisa malévola para después ver cómo La Cuervo observaba su nuevo cañón láser

- ¿Estás seguro que con esto lograré acabar con él? –le preguntó sin alejar su mirada de su nuevo cañón láser

- Por supuesto –le respondió -, estás mirando lo último en tecnología, fácilmente podrás derrotarlo.

- Bueno, sólo haré unas pruebas para ver si realmente lo que dices es cierto.

Entonces La Cuervo salió de la guarida al igual que Sergio, contempló un poco la ciudad, sonrió malignamente y entonces finalmente comenzó a probar su nuevo cañón láser, empezando primero con disparar contra unos árboles, provocando una gran explosión.

- Jajajajaja, te dije que funcionaba –le dijo Sergio, pero La Cuervo lo ignoró-, además eso no es todo, aún falta mucho más.

Y en ese instante La Cuervo se elevó por los aires y comenzó a disparar hacia todas direcciones con tal de ver todo ese nuevo poder que traía hasta que finalmente terminó disparando por último hacia la guarida del Señor Siniestro, destruyéndola por completo.

- Jajajajajaja –se reía maliciosamente La Cuervo

- ¡Noooooo! –gritó Sergio, mirando su guarida destruida -¡me las pagarás!.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –apuntó La Cuervo con su cañón láser contra él

- Oh, nada, jejeje-le sonrío Sergio con inocencia -, digo que, con esos poderes lo derrotarás.

- Sí, con estos poderes fácilmente podré derrotarlo –decía La Cuervo -, El Tigre no sabe lo que le espera.

- Así es, jajajaja, parece que es un buen plan –se dijo Sergio ahora para sí mismo y comenzando a idear su propio plan maligno-, si tan sólo podría de alguna manera utilizarla a ella para que se encargue de todo el trabajo entonces al fin yo podría aprovechar la situación y entonces yo me vengaría de El Tigre, jajajaja, sí, jajaja, parece un buen plan, jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja… -interrumpe cuando La Cuervo lo mira muy extraño – oh, no es nada, jeje, es que me acordé de un chiste –le dijo Sergio sonriendo con inocencia

Pero La Cuervo no le responde y tan sólo se marchó del lugar para prepararse con su plan de venganza mientras que Sergio también pone en marcha su nuevo plan maligno hasta que, varios minutos después, la noche llegó a la ciudad.

Continuará…

--

Y bueno espero que este segundo capítulo les haya gustado. Como ven también incluí al Señor Siniestro en el fic, pero La Cuervo todavía sigue siendo la personaje principal. Espero sus comentarios, aclaración, duda, sugerencia y/o cualquier cosa que me quieran decir acerca de la historia, bueno, nos vemos/leemos


	3. Sorpresa

Hola, este es el siguiente capítulo del fic, traté de escribirlo como en el anterior y espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y de Jorge R. Gutiérrez

--

Salvando al enemigo

Capítulo 3: Sorpresa

La noche había llegado a la ciudad y las estrellas comenzaron a aparecer. Mientras tanto, después de disfrutar de toda una tarde de diversión y sin tarea, los dos amigos por fin se dirigieron hacia sus hogares y Manny acompañó a Frida hasta su casa mientras que en el trayecto iban platicando de todo lo que habían hecho en el día mientras caminaban por las calles de la Ciudad Milagro; en realidad no se esperaba lo que iba a pasar.

- Fue una tarde increíble –decía Manny, alegre al igual que Frida -, fuimos a los videojuegos, a la heladería, y aparte no tuvimos tarea qué hacer.

- Lo mismo digo, Manny - le dijo Frida

- Ojala y todas las tardes fueran igual.

- Tienes razón, pero como quiera quizás mañana podamos repetirlo –de pronto Frida ve una hoja de papel tirada en el suelo a la cual va y la recoge -. Órale, es mi día de suerte –se dice a sí misma mirando dicha hoja

- Qué es eso, Frida –le preguntó Manny

- ¿Qué no ves?, es un mapa del tesoro –le contestó muy contenta

- ¿Un qué? –se preguntó Manny, pareciéndole muy extraño

- Debe ser el mapa de un tesoro escondido que tal vez se encuentre muy cerca de aquí –se decía Frida, sin alejar su mirada de dicho mapa

- Pero parece que no es un mapa de un tesoro –dijo Manny

- Claro que lo es –le dijo Frida, segura

Hasta que en ese momento Manny toma aquel mapa y comienza a observarlo detenidamente, en realidad más bien parecía que era una hoja arrancada de una libreta y con esos detalles dándole aspecto a un mapa del tesoro.

- Parece una hoja común y corriente –dijo Manny

- Bueno, ya no las hacen igual que antes, pero eso qué importa –dijo Frida, tomando de nuevo aquel mapa -, es un mapa del tesoro de verdad, debemos ir a buscarlo, Manny, si encontramos ese tesoro podríamos hacer cualquier cosa, imagínate, nos divertiremos mucho más.

- No lo sé,… -habló Manny, pero Frida simplemente no lo escucha y comienza a seguir aquel trayecto indicado en el mapa y así Manny no tiene más opción que acompañarla.

Después del inesperado encuentro con aquella hoja, "el mapa del tesoro" los llevó hasta el muelle de la Ciudad Milagro donde había toda clase de almacenes, la mayoría de ellos abandonados. Frida estaba todavía con la idea de que era un mapa de verdad, además pensaba en todo lo que podían hacer si encontraban aquel tesoro enterrado, toda la diversión que quisieran; sin embargo, Manny pensaba que algo había muy extraño en ese mapa desde el principio en que Frida lo encontró así simplemente en la calle.

- Oye, Frida, ¿aún no te parece que todo esto es muy extraño? –le preguntó Manny

- Porqué lo dices –le preguntó su amiga

- Bueno, ¿no crees que todo esto se parece a lo que me dijiste acerca de una de las trampas de… La Cuervo? –preguntó Manny, esperando no molestarla al mencionar aquel nombre

- Qué quieres decir –le preguntó Frida, no apartando su vista del mapa -, a mí nada me parece extraño.

- Es que exactamente está pasando lo mismo, ¿no?.

- Claro que no –le respondió

Y después Frida comenzó a seguir aquel trayecto indicado en el mapa mientras que Manny se da media vuelta y se pone a pensar seriamente en lo que estaba pasando hasta que luego sucedió lo inesperado.

- La verdad, Frida –decía Manny-, yo creo que… -en ese momento Manny deja de hablar al ver que Frida había desaparecido sin dejar un rastro

Manny ahora se encontraba solo, miró hacia todas direcciones para localizar a Frida pero sin nada éxito. Definitivamente algo había muy extraño detrás de todo, así que Manny empezó por buscar a Frida hasta que de pronto Manny detuvo la búsqueda y luego una sombra apareció y lo cubrió casi por completo, se dio media vuelta y de nuevo se reencontró con La Cuervo quien estaba a unos metros lejos de él.

- Jajaja, El Tigre, te estaba esperando –le dijo La Cuervo, sonriendo malignamente

- Sabía que alguien como tú estaba detrás de todo esto –le dijo Manny, mirando decidido en atrapar a La Cuervo para luego girar la hebilla de su cinturón y convertirse en El Tigre -. Ahora será mejor que me digas qué le hiciste a Frida –le preguntó Manny, molesto

Pero La Cuervo le respondió riendo malignamente, esa risa maligna lo decía todo.

- ¿Qué?, ¡¿pero qué fue lo que le hiciste?! –le preguntó Manny, muy furioso y preparando sus garras

- Jajajajajaja, nada –sigue riéndose -, no le hice nada, jajajajaja.

- ¡Dime la verdad!

- Descuida, tu mejor amiga se encuentra bien… por ahora –se ríe de nuevo -; sabía que de nuevo esa tonta de Frida caería en el viejo truco del mapa del tesoro, jajajajaja, y ahora ya no hay nada de que puedas hacer.

- Todo era una trampa –se dijo Manny, dispuesto a pelear si fuese necesario

- Sí, y después de que acabe contigo también me vengaré de tu mejor amiga de una vez y para siempre –se ríe de nuevo

En ese momento El Tigre reaccionó y se dirigió velozmente contra su adversaria, pero ella también reacciona y logra evitar el ataque de El Tigre, elevándose por los aires hasta que luego comenzó aquel combate.

Ambos combatientes se movían con una gran agilidad y Manny atacaba con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo las mejoras que ahora traía el traje de La Cuervo la hacían evitar con rapidez cualquier ataque de El Tigre hasta que luego ella decidió por atacar también.

- No me impresiona que ahora seas más veloz –le dijo Manny -, de cualquier manera puedo contra ti.

- Ja, si esto no es nada –le respondió, preparando su nuevo cañón láser -, aún no te he mostrado mi nuevo poder.

- ¿Ah? –dijo simplemente Manny, sin entender muy bien

Y en ese momento La Cuervo lo atacó disparando con su cañón láser, parecía que lo había atacado disparando un gran rayo de energía, pero Manny afortunadamente logró esquivarlo dando un gran brinco en el aire y por tanto el rayo impactó contra unos viejos almacenes, provocando una enorme explosión, dejando a Manny anonadado.

- ¿Te gusta mi nuevo cañón láser? –le preguntó La Cuervo – le hice unas mejoras, pero eso no es nada comparado con todo su poder.

Y de pronto La Cuervo lo siguió atacando con su cañón láser. Todo lo que podía hacer Manny era lograr esquivar los ataques, no podía acercarse para atacarla a ella con todo ese poder.

La Cuervo prácticamente tenía a su enemigo a su alcance e intentaba toda clase de rayo para debilitarlo, a veces lo atacaba con varias clases de rayos paralizantes o si no con alguna clase de rayo eléctrico hasta que finalmente logró debilitarlo y Manny ya no podía seguir sólo esquivando los ataques.

- Jajajaja, ya no puedes seguir resistiendo –le dijo La Cuervo

- Debe haber una manera –pensó Manny quien empezaba a sudar de su frente

- Admítelo, ya no hay nada de que puedas hacer, El Tigre.

- No debo rendirme, debo salvar a Frida cueste lo que cueste – pensó Manny

- Qué te parece un rayo congelante –prepara su cañón láser

- ¿Un qué? –se preguntó Manny

Hasta que de pronto La Cuervo dispara y esta vez da justamente en el blanco, logrando por congelar por completo a su enemigo para dejarlo inmóvil y que no escapara, entonces La Cuervo se acercó rápidamente para debilitarlo más, comenzando finalmente a golpearlo.

Manny estaba en peligro, ya no podía hacer nada ante esos poderes, luego La Cuervo lo tomó por el cuello, se elevó por los aires y finalmente lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo mandó a volar por los aires hasta que Manny se estrelló contra el techo de un almacén que prácticamente lo destrozó y luego terminó impactándose contra el suelo.

Manny estaba sumamente agotado, sabía que ya no tenía más posibilidades de ir contra esos poderes, pero debía enfrentarlos de algún modo, la vida de su mejor amiga estaba en sus manos y no debía rendirse ante nada. Manny trató de ponerse de pie, se sobó luego su cabeza para calmar un poco el dolor y entonces se preparó de nuevo por si acaso La Cuervo vendría a atacarlo otra vez.

- Creo que es más fuerte de lo que creí –se decía Manny, adolorido -, pero debe haber una forma de derrotarla.

De pronto Manny escucha una voz muy conocida, voltea hacia un lado y ve a Frida que está atrapada de nuevo, entonces Manny se acercó a ella rápidamente para liberarla, cortando con una de sus garras las cuerdas que la mantenían atrapada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Frida? – preguntó Manny

- Sí, estoy bien, Manny – le contestó Frida

- Qué es lo que hacías aquí – le preguntó

- Otra vez esa Cuervo me atrapó –le respondió un poco molesta - justamente cuando estaba a punto de encontrar ese tesoro.

- Eh, Frida, lo del mapa del tesoro era una trampa, ese tesoro no existe –le explicó Manny lo más claro posible

- Pero…

Hasta que en ese instante La Cuervo aparece de nuevo, a unos pocos metros lejos de ellos.

- Mmm, veo que aún sigues con vida –habló La Cuervo-, pero pronto todo esto terminará, El Tigre –prepara de nuevo su cañón láser

- Tendré que encargarme de ella –se dijo Manny, seguro y preparándose otra vez para pelear

- Qué es lo que vas a hacer –le preguntó Frida

- Escucha, Frida –le habló Manny, no alejando su mirada de su adversaria -, debes escapar de aquí, estarás más segura afuera; esto se pondrá feo –preparó sus garras

- Pero qué pasará contigo –le preguntó-, pero sobre todo qué pasará con el tesoro.

- No, sólo huye de aquí –le dijo Manny, apresurado

Frida no comprendió exactamente la respuesta de Manny, no sabía a qué se refería ni por qué, así que sólo lo obedeció; quizá lo peor estaba apunto de suceder.

- Frida estará mucho más segura afuera –pensaba Manny, mirando a su adversaria

- ¡Ya no hay más escapatoria! – le dijo La Cuervo, lista para enfrentarlo

- Esto termina ahora –se dijo Manny, decidido

Así que de nuevo ambos enemigos se enfrentaron, sin embargo de nuevo La Cuervo lo atacaba con sus nuevos poderes y Manny otra vez poco a poco se debilitaba, entonces las cosas fueron empeorando.

Manny trató también de debilitar de alguna forma a su adversaria, intentó ahora dañar su nuevo cañón láser, pero ella reaccionaba de inmediato y a cada instante Manny iba debilitándose hasta que terminó exhausto.

- Jajaja, admítelo, El Tigre, no puedes derrotarme –le dijo La Cuervo, mirando que su enemigo estaba cansado

- ¡Claro que puedo! –se reanimó Manny

Entonces lo más rápido que pudo reaccionó y se dirigió contra su enemiga, iba a ser un gran ataque pero de pronto La Cuervo sonrío malignamente y luego apretó un botón de su nuevo cañón láser, generando una clase de escudo a su alrededor, un tipo de campo de fuerza que hizo que Manny recibiera una descarga eléctrica al tocarlo y mismo que lo mandó a volar unos metros, estrellándose contra la pared del almacén.

- Jajajaja, ¿creías que podías atacarme?, jajajaja, no lo creo, y ahora es momento de que acabe contigo.

Y en eso La Cuervo se dirigió rápido contra Manny quien empezaba a ponerse de pie cuando en ese instante fue sorprendido por el ataque de La Cuervo quien lo golpeó de nuevo fuertemente en el rostro y después continuó atacándolo, prácticamente ya no había más escapatoria.

Manny definitivamente parecía ya derrotado, estaba ya tendido sobre el suelo y sin esperanzas de salvarse de esta, después La Cuervo se acercó un poco hacia su enemigo.

- Estás acabado –pensó La Cuervo, mirándolo maliciosamente para luego lanzar una gran carcajada maligna

Todo estaba a su favor cuando de repente La Cuervo escuchó otra risa maligna, miró hacia todas direcciones pero no había nadie hasta que pronto también apareció él, destrozando parte del techo con su traje de robot, La Cuervo estaba totalmente estupefacta.

- Jajajajaja, sorpresa, jajajajaja…

Continuará…

--

Y bueno este fue el tercer capítulo que ojalá haya quedado muy bien y espero que les haya gustado. Creo que no necesito explicarlo, seguramente ya saben qué villano apareció también, pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado este tercer capítulo, nos vemos/leemos


	4. Ayudando al enemigo

Hola, y pues sí, este es el… ¡último capítulo! que espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y de Jorge R. Gutiérrez

--

Salvando al enemigo

Capítulo 4: Ayudando al enemigo

Realmente La Cuervo se había quedado estupefacta por la repentina aparición del Señor Siniestro, prácticamente no se lo esperaba mientras que Manny todavía seguía tendido sobre el suelo y adolorido por los golpes, a tal grado que había quedado inconsciente.

- Pero… pero… -se decía La Cuervo, sin entender todavía lo que pasaba

- Jajajaja, muchas gracias por ahorrarme todo el trabajo –le dijo el Señor Siniestro -, al parecer veo que el nuevo cañón láser funcionó y lograste debilitarlo.

- Qué quieres decir – le preguntó ella, comenzando a molestarse -, además qué rayos haces tú aquí.

- Nada qué debas saber, y ahora será mejor de que no intervengas en mi camino.

Sí, todo era parte de otro plan maligno del Señor Siniestro en el que sólo había utilizado a La Cuervo para que debilitara a El Tigre y entonces él poder vengarse.

Después el Señor Siniestro miró a su archienemigo, logrando darse cuenta de que se encontraba inconciente, ya tan sólo era aprovechar el momento para vengarse, pero de pronto las reacciones de La Cuervo no se hicieron esperar, comprendiendo ella de que sólo la habían utilizado, algo que en verdad la enfureció demasiado y que por supuesto no iba a dejar que el Señor Siniestro cumpliera su cometido.

- ¡¿Así que tan sólo me utilizaste para debilitarlo?! – le preguntó La Cuervo, furiosa

- Jeje, vaya, pensé que no te habías dado cuenta –se ríe maliciosamente

- Ni creas que te dejaré salirte con la tuya – la amenazó La Cuervo con su nuevo cañón láser -, El Tigre es mío.

Pero el Señor Siniestro sólo se río un poco maliciosamente, la verdad no se sentía asustado ante tal amenaza, además él sabía que tenía todo bajo control y se mostraba seguro de que nadie ni nada esta vez podría interferir con su venganza, entonces el Señor Siniestro se dio media vuelta y se preparó para encargarse de ella.

- Jeje, qué vas a hacerme –la enfrentó el Señor Siniestro

- Será mejor que te largues de aquí o si no…

- Si no qué –la interrumpió el Señor Siniestro, al mismo tiempo que sacaba una especie de control remoto -, nadie puede vencer a la poderosa armadura del Señor Siniestro –se ríe maliciosamente

- Yo me vengaré de El Tigre –dijo La Cuervo, molesta-, así que aléjate de él antes de que convierta toda tu armadura en chatarra.

Pero el Señor Siniestro no le respondió y sólo se río de ella pues ya todo lo tenía bajo control, La Cuervo se enfureció más y entonces preparó su nuevo cañón láser listo para atacarlo, sin embargo, justamente cuando planeaba atacarlo, de pronto el Señor Siniestro tomó aquella especie de control remoto que traía, luego apretó un botón y provocó que el nuevo cañón láser de La Cuervo dejara de funcionar, evitando así el ataque.

Mientras el Señor Siniestro reía maliciosamente, La Cuervo no sabía lo que le había pasado a su cañón láser, lo examinó luego un poco por si algo había fallado pero de pronto sucedió lo inesperado y de repente su cañón láser explotó, dicha explosión fue tan fuerte que mandó a estrellar a La Cuervo contra la pared del almacén al igual que como había pasado con Manny anteriormente.

La Cuervo ahora se encontraba algo débil y trataba de recuperarse, realmente no se esperaba que su cañón láser explotara de esa manera, pero luego el Señor Siniestro se acercó para encargarse de ella, para que de ninguna otra forma pudiera interferir con su plan malvado.

- Te dije que no podías hacerme nada, jajajaja –se ríe el Señor Siniestro maliciosamente

- Claro que puedo –le respondió La Cuervo quien estaba tratando de recuperarse de la explosión y que estaba tratando de ponerse de pie para intentar atacarlo de nuevo -, aún no acabo contigo –dijo por último

Fue cuando entonces el Señor Siniestro la atrapó con uno de sus brazos robóticos. La Cuervo ahora estaba en muy serios problemas, prácticamente ya no había ninguna forma de escaparse, por más que intentaba liberarse con las únicas fuerzas que le quedaban era imposible, además no podía moverse ni tampoco podía pedir ayuda en ese momento, estaba totalmente atrapada.

Mientras tanto Manny comenzó poco a poco por fin a recuperarse, abrió lentamente sus ojos y luego se quedó sentado sobándose su cabeza, tratando de recordar lo que había pasado.

- Auch, pero qué pasó aquí –se preguntó Manny, todavía algo adolorido

Hasta que en ese momento Manny vio a otro de sus archienemigos, el Señor Siniestro, quien se reía maliciosamente y que había atrapado a La Cuervo.

- No puede ser –fue lo único que dijo Manny, mirando al Señor Siniestro

- ¡Suéltame ahora! –le ordenaba La Cuervo

- Jajajaja, claro que no –decía el Señor Siniestro -, ahora ya no podrás interferir en mis planes y que yo me vengue de El Tigre –se ríe maliciosamente mientras que Manny se queda sorprendido -, además ya no me sirves para nada y fácilmente puedo acabar contigo en este momento, jajajajajajaja.

- ¡Ni creas que te tengo miedo! –la enfrentó La Cuervo

- Jeje, claro que sí.

Y en ese instante el Señor Siniestro comenzó poco a poco a asfixiarla, haciendo más presión con su brazo robótico, realmente planeaba también eliminarla a ella, parecía ya el fin hasta que Manny por fin reaccionó y se dirigió rápidamente contra su archienemigo, logrando cortar con sus garras uno de sus brazos de robot, liberando en ese instante a La Cuervo quien empezó pronto a recuperar el aire para después darse cuenta que otra vez El Tigre la había salvado de nuevo.

- ¿El Tigre? –se preguntó otra vez La Cuervo

- No des un paso más, Sergio –dijo Manny, preparado para pelear

- El Tigre, ¿tú otra vez? –habló el Señor Siniestro, sorprendido -, ¿crees que aún así puedes detener mis planes como pasó esta tarde en la escuela? No lo creo –se preparó para pelear

Y en ese momento el Señor Siniestro lo atacó con su único brazo robótico que le quedaba, pero Manny fácilmente puedo lograr esquivar sus ataques y luego se puso enfrente de él y, con una de sus garras, atravesó de un sólo golpe el traje robótico de el Señor Siniestro.

- Jeje, ¿crees que con eso lograrás detenerme?, jajajajajajajaja… -se burló Sergio hasta que deja de reírse cuando alcanza a ver que su traje robótico comienza a fallar y a sobrecargarse- ¡oh no!...

Sergio trató de manejar su traje robótico pero parecía no responderle hasta que de pronto su traje de robot se dejó caer contra el suelo, pero justamente encima de Manny quien empezó a tratar de liberarse, sin embargo de pronto el traje robótico terminó explotando, mandando a volar a Sergio a miles de metros de distancia.

- ¡Esto aún no termina!, ¡algún día me vengaré…! –gritó Sergio derrotado hasta que se perdió en el aire

Pero mientras tanto, regresando de nuevo al almacén, la explosión desató un gran incendio y las llamas comenzaron a propagarse, dejando al almacén sin salida, justamente como había pasado ya anteriormente.

La Cuervo se quedó en su lugar, no sabía exactamente ahora qué hacer después de todo lo que había pasado, miró por un momento que el lugar estaba incendiándose hasta que de pronto dirigió su mirada hacia su enemigo quien se encontraba de nuevo inmóvil y tendido sobre el suelo. Ella sólo miró a su enemigo por unos segundos hasta que luego sonrío malignamente y luego lanzó una gran carcajada maligna.

Mientras que aquel viejo almacén se incendiaba, Frida sólo esperaba que su mejor amigo se encontrara bien y que saliera pronto de aquel incendio, sin embargo de pronto vió a La Cuervo que salió del almacén y eso le hizo pensar una cosa, que a lo mejor Manny estaba atrapado y no podía escaparse o que a lo mejor quizá algo grave le había pasado, pero mientras tanto La Cuervo sólo se quedó mirando maliciosamente cómo aquel almacén seguía incendiándose, pensando que su enemigo ya no podía escaparse de esta cuando de repente siente que alguien la agita fuertemente de los hombros.

- ¡En dónde está Manny! – le preguntaba Frida, molesta -, ¡qué es lo que le hiciste!.

- ¡Ya suéltame, tonta! – le ordenó La Cuervo, también molesta

- ¡Dime qué fue lo que le hiciste! –le preguntó otra vez

- Solamente te diré que ya me encargué de él –se ríe maliciosamente

- ¿Qué? –se preguntó Frida, alarmándose

Con esa respuesta Frida se dio cuenta que Manny aún seguía atrapado y que estaba en muy graves problemas, entonces Frida corrió rápido hacia el almacén para salvarlo cuando de pronto se detuvo frente a la entrada pues las llamas se lo impedían. Frida comenzó a preocuparse mucho más, no quería que nada grave pasara con él, sin embargo parecía que ya no se podía hacer nada.

- Jajajaja –se reía maliciosamente La Cuervo-, ya no hay nada en este mundo que pueda salvarlo, Frida, jajajajaja.

- ¡No! –se negó Frida a creerlo -. ¡Debes ayudarlo!.

- ¿Ayudarlo? – se preguntó La Cuervo, pareciéndole una broma - por qué debería.

- Él salvó tu vida de aquel incendio en el almacén –le recordó Frida

- Tienes razón, ¡pero lo hizo por que es un tonto! –le respondió La Cuervo, molesta -, no debió salvarme nunca si él quería permanecer con vida, además somos enemigos.

- Pero, aunque ustedes son enemigos, Manny te ayudó a escaparte de ese incendio – insistió Frida - y no lo hizo por que es un tonto si no por que pensó que era lo más correcto que debía hacer.

Sin embargo La Cuervo la ignoró en ese momento, algo que en verdad enfureció demasiado a Frida quien de pronto se dirigió contra ella pero La Cuervo de repente sólo le puso el pie para que se tropezara.

- Nada me hará cambiar de opinión – pensó La Cuervo, mirando de nuevo hacia el almacén -, esta vez por fin me vengaré de El Tigre para siempre.

Definitivamente así parecía ser, además Frida ya no sabía qué más hacer para salvarlo. Mientras tanto La Cuervo sólo siguió mirando con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro cómo el almacén era consumido por las llamas, parecía que la venganza por fin llegaría, cuando, después de unos segundos, algo extraño comenzó a sentir, su mirada cambió y luego de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas hasta que luego ella se da cuenta de su actitud y después agita fuertemente su cabeza.

- Rayos – se quejó La Cuervo, sin entender qué estaba pasando -, por qué siento que debo hacer lo correcto –se preguntó

No podía comprender qué estaba pasando, La Cuervo comenzó a desesperarse un poco mientras que todavía sentía esa sensación en su corazón hasta que por fin comprendió que esa sensación había surgido por que aún ella seguía enamorada de él, de El Tigre, aunque ellos eran enemigos. A pesar de que su mamá y su abuela le habían prohibido muchas veces que se enamorada de El Tigre, debido a la mala suerte que habían tenido con la familia Rivera, ella todavía lo amaba, aún desde lo más profundo de su corazón y eso la obligaba extrañamente a que hiciera lo correcto, ir a ayudarlo, algo que le detestaba.

- Rayos, de acuerdo – se convenció La Cuervo

Mientras tanto Manny todavía seguía atrapado dentro del almacén, comenzó a moverse ligeramente mientras que a su alrededor había sólo fuego, consumiéndolo todo. Pero Manny estaba exhausto y ni siquiera pudo tratar de ponerse de pie, entonces sólo se quedó en su lugar, levantando un brazo, con las esperanzas de salir con vida hasta que por fin sintió que alguien lo tomó de la mano para después salirse y escaparse de ese incendio.

En ese momento Frida volvió a ver muy contenta que su mejor amigo se encontraba con vida. Manny empezó por fin a recuperarse, pensó que en realidad iba a ser el fin, pero por suerte había escapado otra vez de esta.

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme –agradeció Manny aún ante esa mirada de indiferencia de La Cuervo

- Sí, como sea –le contestó indiferentemente

Pero luego La Cuervo bajó un poco su mirada y se dio cuenta que aún lo seguía tomando de la mano, algo que también Manny notó en ese instante. Ambos esperaban que uno de ellos reaccionara y dejara de tomarse de la mano, pero extrañamente ambos se quedaron estáticos y La Cuervo comenzó a sonrojarse. Después ella levantó su mirada, al igual que él en ese instante, y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que también Manny sintió un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y, unos segundos después, poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros pero de repente, justamente cuando estaban a punto de terminar en un beso, Frida los separa a ambos rápidamente uno del otro y se interpone entre ellos.

- Oigan, qué es lo que les sucede – les preguntó Frida, molesta

- Oh, tienes razón – se dijo La Cuervo, comenzando de nuevo a reaccionar como antes para después prepararse para irse -. Quizá hayas salido otra vez con vida, El Tigre, pero algún día me vengaré de ti para siempre, jajajajaja. Adiós, llámame –y dicho esto se retiró velozmente

- Qué bueno que ya se fue –dijo Frida -, ¿verdad, Manny?... –pero su amigo no responde- ¿Manny? – y entonces Frida ve que su mejor amigo se queda mirando hacia la dirección por donde se fue La Cuervo - ¡Manny! –le gritó Frida

- ¿Eh? –dijo Manny, reaccionando

- ¿Me estás escuchando? –le preguntó Frida

- Ah, sí –le contestó Manny -, por supuesto que te escuchaba, sólo que… -deja otra vez de hablar

- ¿Aún piensas en esa Cuervo? – le preguntó, tratando de no sonar celosa

- Sí… ¡quise decir!–agita su cabeza fuertemente-, no, jeje, claro que no.

- Bueno, ya es hora de irnos, Manny, mañana tenemos que buscar ese tesoro - y se aleja un poco de él

- Claro –contestó Manny así simplemente, sin importarle ya que el tesoro fuera real o no. Pero luego se queda unos segundos inmóvil y de nuevo dirige su mirada hacia el cielo– Quizá no sea tan mala. –dijo con una sonrisa refiriéndose a La Cuervo

- ¡Manny! –le grita otra vez Frida

Entonces Manny reacciona de nuevo y finalmente se dirigen hacia sus hogares. Aunque Frida seguía con la idea del mapa del tesoro, a eso ya no le importó a Manny quien aún seguía pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, muchas preguntas pasaban por su mente, en realidad no se esperaba que La Cuervo lo salvara y extrañamente seguía pensando en ella, quizá era el inicio de algo nuevo.

Fin

--

Y bueno así termina otra historia, sé que el final estuvo muy raro y que me faltaron cosas por agregarle para que se entendiera mejor, pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado este fic que otra vez se trató de otra historia corta y sencilla, y también de verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews, ¡nos vemos/leemos en otra historia!.


End file.
